Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the field of wireless headsets.
Discussion of Art
Wireless headsets are used to increase the convenience of mobile devices by leveraging functionality without requiring the user to directly access and handle the mobile devices. This keeps the user's hands free for other tasks and avoids the chore of having to look for a mobile device in a purse, vehicle compartment, pocket, et cetera. Wireless headsets are not used exclusively for mobile phone calls, but can also be used with multimedia and other functional or entertainment content. Headsets not only increase convenience for the user, but also benefit people around the user, who might be disrupted by audio from a speaker held away from the user.